


Gillis and the Tiny Winy Little Buddy Boo Bear

by Rhidee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Toy Bears, workplace hazards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Three minutes and he was covered in regrets.  And piss.“I’m beginning to feel this is an unsafe working environment.” Gillis said to nobody.“Tell me about it.” Said the wall.“JESUS FU-“





	Gillis and the Tiny Winy Little Buddy Boo Bear

Gillis looked at the bears.  The bears looked back.  Their little eyes open and loving, not, not that he’d noticed or anything.  It’s not like he’d spent hours and hours, waking up at 2am, to go to the carnival super early when only those weird papery things were around.  Not like he was sorta hoping that nobody would be around, so he could just take one down and pet it for a while, maybe tell it that it’s loved…. N-not that there’s anyway he’d do something like that!  He’s super buff, and his muscles have muscles, which also have muscles.  All of the muscles, all close together, all cuddled close to each other, maybe cozy and soft with little paws and-FUCK.

Can he say fuck?  Oh what is he thinking of course he can, he’s MANLY.  MACHO.  He’s the ALPHA.  God that’s gross maybe not that one.  He can say fuck all he wants!  Fuck! Shit! Damn!

Okay maybe not out loud, that little red kid is trying to punch the tree down and that….short….kid?  Was petting the gigantic pulsating teeth.  How long had he been here?  He glanced at the paper chick.  She didn’t really emote, but it definitely seemed like she smiled wider.  Okay maybe he can totally not look at the bears from about….five feet farther.  This was good.

That flower kid wandered in, their satchel of whatever bursting.  They smiled at him, sorta, more of a body language than anything but he got it.  He went to greet them and-

Tiny.  Soft.  Warm, which was weird, body heat maybe?  Oh my god it’s tiny little eyes and it was so small and precious, and this bear was-wait!

Gillis glared as much as he could with the tiniest softest buddy in his hand, opening his mouth to yell at….no one?

He looked around and noticed the flower kid punching the shit out of some cardboard teeth.  Well.  Okay then.

God, why can’t anyone in this place be normal.  He doesn’t even get dental, let alone retirement.  He should have gotten the gig at Joe’s Baloney Hut, everyone knew the drill at Joe’s, you came in, you went to the baloney buffet, and you traded your forks for latex gloves and went ham.  Or rather, went baloney.  No interaction needed with the staff.  He coulda went there and watched the tv, shaped like what could maybe be a cow or maybe a pig, for hours on end.

Oh my god the tiny buddy was still in his hands holy shiiiiiiiiiit. 

\---

It was hard to find a paper that wouldn’t be missed at the habitat.  Sure, most of them were indistinct vaguely newspaper like grey blurs, but they were beloved and also seen all day everyday so it sorta became gossip if one went missing.  Luckily, he had found one that was under two other ones, just barely visible from the edge of a coupon for one free motorcycle!!!! helmet strap picture.

And it had taken a few hours, but he had made it into the smallest possible hat, to fit on the itsy bitsy fuzzy head of this delightful bear, and make the bear look like maybe a pirate or maybe a journalist or maybe a very drunk new yorker.

Gillis whispered, “Ay I’m walkin here” very quietly while shaking the bear so gentle, before abruptly realizing that he has no idea if that’s new york or not, and whats a new york anyway?

He carefully walked the bear around, having it wave at grass and wall and dirt and wall and screw and wall and on fire garbage can and wall.  And then he very carefully used his shirt to clean the dirt off the bears little feetsies, deposited it on his shoulder (carefully holding it safe, of course), and wandered back to his room.

\---

Okay, admittedly Gillis hadn’t expected much of anything to happen from this.

“For…an ant?” Jimothan asked, slowing down his cleaning of the glass.

“Y-yeah.  I’m so tough it asked me for help, of course.”

“O…kay…  You want me to get you a martini glass?  For an ant to smash over someones tiny head?”

Gillis nodded, very seriously, and not at all like his voice would squeak if he spoke.

Jimothan looked under the counter.

“I don’t think I have anything that small, but I do have this.”

There was a clink as the glass was set on the bar.

It was so small.  Bigger than one for an ant.  Almost exactly bear sized. 

Gillis tried not to think about the bears soft lil paws holding the stem.

“T-This will do, goodbye I need- I have to do thirty pushups right now immediately.”

Jimothan watched Gillis’ back as he stomped back up the stairs, Jerafina yelling out a “WINK!” as he passed by.

He set the cup aside, swinging the towel over his shoulder, and kneeled down soft.

The little bear bar below got another round of pink raspberry twisters, like that end scene of ratatouille except the exact opposite and also involving bears instead of rats. 

\---

“I do declare, this sparkling noodleberry is de-lightful.”  The bear, today named Miss Jollyjorts, drawled.  Gillis helped her tiny paws take another long drink of imaginary champagne.

“But, I do notice the absence of mister baskerdill?  Could it be that he’s…..having an affair?!”  Miss jollyjorts pointed an accusational paw at Teresa Treestumps, and her bark rattled.

“I haven’t seen a thing!  Why, of course you’d be the first to know if your darling husbands boyfriend had an affair!” 

Miss jollyjorts squinted, fur going over her tiny dainty cute eyes of love. She took a long drink of her imagination.

Her eyes went half lidded, Gillis frantically sweeping down the hair.

“Why…If such a thing did happen, I supposed I’d be…interested in the proceedings, in a purely…advantageous way.”

Teresa’s eyes widened, and then she blushed softly.

And then she blushed harder.  By a lot.  Because she was on fire.

Gillis made an inarticulate yell as Tim Tam glided away.

“Boring.  Next.”

\---

The sewer wasn’t the best place to bring a bear, but at least nobody went here except for that weird wolf kid. 

Said wolf kid was running into the wall again and again while on all fours.  He had found someones hair clippings which were now tied with grass and stuffed in his pants like a tail.  It hit his face as he went ass over head into the wall.

Okay whatever at least he didn’t talk.  Gillis would take his wins where he could.

\---

Three minutes and he was covered in regrets.  And piss.

“I’m beginning to feel this is an unsafe working environment.” Gillis said to nobody.

“Tell me about it.” Said the wall.

“JESUS FU-“

\---

Turns out, Tiff was pretty cool and didn’t mind if a nervous fan borrowed her room for elaborate bear stories.  She even introduced a new character, Paperina, who smelled suspiciously like foiled contracts.

It was nice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I may not be putting my best foot forward, but i'm definitely putting very very many feet forward, so eventually i gotta get somewhere right?


End file.
